Mistake
by Rae2248
Summary: There are things in this world that you would expect and don't expect. Most of the time you expect something wrong to happen. Though this time I was not expecting something to go wrong. Something so unexplainable, I should've been emitted into a mental asylum when I came back.
1. Chapter 1

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

Ah yes I would like to start with is that I absolutely suck at writing in first person so bare with me. Also I am taking a break from my other story Dark and Light, until I get an idea on what to write in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this story if not. All well.

* * *

There are things in this world that you would expect and don't expect. Most of the time you expect something wrong to happen. Though this time I was not expecting something to go wrong. Something so unexplainable, I should've been emitted into a mental asylum when I came back.

* * *

"How the hell do I do this?" I whispered staring down at the exam paper. Today was exam day for Seniors and I was that unlucky senior. Pencils scrapped the paper and tapped on the desks as other students worked on the exam.

The type of exam that I was taking was a math exam, the worst exam ever. I glanced up at the clock and blanched, there were only 5 minutes of class left. What's even worse is it's the end of the school day. I glanced down at the paper. 20 questions in 5 minutes, I could do this. Oh shit I definitely can't do this.

A panic went down my spine as I hurried to finish the stupid exam. A loud ring rang out over the school causing me to drop my pencil in exasperation. I knew I should've just bullshat the math exam. Curse me for wanting a good exam grade.

A chubby balding man stood up from behind the desk at the front of the room. "Alright those who did not finish please stay and finish your exam. If you cannot stay after, please see me tomorrow morning to finish your exam. You're dismissed." Multiple people stood up leaving me alone with Stephanee Lee and Markus Jasper. Stephanee Lee and Markus Jasper are the most popular kids in school. Stephanee Lee was that known and acted as that classified popular blonde in the movies. She was the exact description, only thing different is she was incredibly smart. Especially when it came to math so it slightly shocked me that she had to stay after. Then again I heard from many of the intelligent students in my class that this exam was hard. I agree with them whole heartedly. Now Markus Jasper was a boy that the ladies and guys alike fawned over. He was 6 ft 3 and dressed like a normal average student. The thing that made ladies and men fall all over him was how he acted, how he treated others and along with his looks. His short dirty-blonde hair was tussled to the right, his green eyes shined like diamonds in light. His wonderfully chiseled cheek bones were crafted by the gods. His crooked smile ripped at many hearts. His humor was also graceful. If it was possible this boy was an angel. An angel in a gorgeously designed humans body. This boy was my long time crush, but unfortunately my dreams are being crushed because he had his eyes set on another girl. Typical.

A groaned escaped my lips as I went back to work on my exam. The numbers were starting to swarm together. Minutes passed, as I struggled. In just the few minutes of being stuck after school to finish the stupid exam; Markus and Stephanee had quickly finished their exam, turning it in and left leaving me alone with Mr. Balding. That teacher was a rude joke. He day in and day out wrote students up for the stupidest things and yelled at us a lot. He made me angry the majority of the time.

* * *

More time had passed and I finally finished my exam. I stood up and walked it over to the teachers desk. Sadly the teacher had already left and told me he had locked his door. Just looking out the window I could understand why he left. It was already getting dark out.

I frowned and looked up at the clock that was ticking endlessly on the wall. "What the hell? It's only 5:30. Why is it getting dark out already?" I questioned looking back out the window. Shrugging my shoulders I placed the paper down on the desk and walked out of the classroom.

The echoing noise that my tennis shoes made as I walked down the empty hallway made the school seem even creepier than it already was. The sound of my heart beat also seemed to echo in the hallway. I quickened my pace and practically ran out of the school. I was so glad that I had only brought my phone, a pencil and keys to school today. The sky seemed to have darkened even more while I was making my way out of the school.

Either that or these damn dark eerie clouds blocked out the sun causing it to look dark out. I groaned and swung my lanyard from over my head, causing the keys to jingle. At that sound something moved in the trees next to the school. I froze and looked at the trees but couldn't see anything in the dark. This was starting to seem more and more like one of those cheesy horror movies.

The sound of leaves rustling again had me booking it towards my car. There was no way in hell I was going to die today. My car beeped as I pressed the keys to unlock it in my mad dash. Though all of my running was short lived as I felt something grab me by the waist. A scream left my lips as I was jerked back. I tumbled to the ground and my head collided against the pavement. Everything spun quickly. I caught a glimpse of a dark figure looming over me with a sinister grin before everything went black.

* * *

Me: I am going to pat myself on the back for this one. Why? Because I suck at writing in first person. It may be short, but it's a good first chapter I supposed. If I didn't know that this was a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I honestly would think it was some horror story. That's my opinion, especially as the writer. Introduction of the character nex-

Tala: You back stabbing wh-

New character: Whoa, who're you?

Tala: Your worst nightmare.

Me: UGH! SHUT UP AND LET ME END THIS CHAPTER!

Bye everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say **I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS OR KUROSHITSUJI IN GENERAL AS IT BELONGS TO TOBOSO YANA**

Though I may change up the story a smidgen and

I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

Okay I absolutely hate this chapter, because it's so hard to portray Undertaker… So uh, enjoy? Also I want to make a claim that there is swearing, so uh I'm sorry?

* * *

Black. Black was all I could see when I opened my eyes. What the hell had happen? Am I dead? No.. I can't be. A groan left my lips as everything that had happen came crashing back. I had been kidnapped. Where had they taken me? Why is what ever I'm laying on so silky? Oh god... have I been kidnapped for human trafficking? Am I laying down in a bed, ready to be taken advantage of? I have to get out of here.

Preparing myself for the worst I sat up and instantly groaned. My head collided against something. I rubbed the sore spot on my head where it had collided before I felt the thing that held me inside. What the hell? It's wood. Am I in a box? Did that moron put me in a box? With all my might I pushed against what I assumed to be the lid. It popped right off and crashed against the floor. The noise alone had made me freezing. What if that had alerted who ever kidnapped me? Glancing around, my eyes quickly adjusted to the lightness in the room. Man now I wished I had stayed in that box. I was surround by coffins.

Glancing down I realize that I had been placed in a coffin. That thought alone sent an eerie chill down my spine. Glass jars filled with animal insides sat on the dusty shelves that were pushed against the walls. What I would consider medieval medical supplies were littered around on a random desk. What the hell was wrong with these people? I scrambled out of the coffin as quickly as I could. My foot caught the edge of the coffin sending me to the wooden floor with a loud bang. A groan left my lips as I made contact with the floor. A loud creak had me turning my head just in time to see the coffin come sliding off the table it had been placed on.

A squeak left my lips as I rolled out of the way. The banging of the coffin hitting the floor had me closing my eyes and wincing. Good job on being quiet. My heart pounded loudly in my ears from that sudden adrenaline rush. Resting my head against the cold floor, I tried to slow down my racing heart.

"Hehe~ What do we have here?" An almost eerie British voice spoke. Lifting my head slowly, I noticed a pair of boots planted in front of my face. My gaze followed the boots all the way up to a black nightgown with a gray sash. Further up my eyes fell on a face covered in white bangs and surprisingly luscious flowing hair hanging down from the sides. A black top hat was placed crookedly upon the mans head. This alone had me reeling back into the side of another coffin. I placed a hand over my beating heart and stared up at the the man. He cocked his head sideways and a large grin spread across his face.

"It looks like one of my dolls are actually alive. Hehe~."

He reached his hand out towards me. His long black nails looked a little threatening. "Hehe~ it's alright poppet~ I won't hurt you." Shakily I took his hand and the man yanked me to my feet. My body flew forward straight into him. This alone caused him to start laughing like a hyena. What the hell was wrong with him? He placed his hand on my shoulder steadying me.

"W-who are you?" I asked taking a step back from him. He bowed dramatically at the waist before turning his head to look up at me. That wicked grin still on his face. "I am the Undertaker and who might you be poppet?~" Should I really tell this man my name or should I come up with a different name?

"I'm London Jacobson." I answered quickly. Damn, I really should've told him a fake name. He stood straight up and smiled down at me. His smile seriously sent some chills down my spine.

"Well~ Miss London, what're you doing here in one of my coffins?" Tilting his head to the side, his smile fell away from his face. Suddenly coming to my attention his British accent was a cockney British accent. My attention turned to his feet as I thought of what to say. I had no clue how I got into one of his coffins, or where I was exactly at. I looked back up at him and asked. "I don't know… 'Sides where am I? I know now that I'm in what I would assume to be your parlor, but where exactly is that?"

That wicked smile crossed his face again and a chuckle left his lips. Why did this man have to be so creepy? "You my dear poppet are in London.~"

"Hold up! London? How in the hell did I get into London?" This was a huge announcement, that I was some how now in London, England. Undertakers face suddenly appeared in front of mine. I backed up away from him as his closeness was nerve-wracking. "You do not know how you got here?~" He inquired, moving closer to me.

"N-no" I stammered moving further back, almost tripping over a coffin placed on the floor. A loud laugh broke out of the man as he hunched over. What the hell was so funny? "Hehe~ You being terrified of me is hilarious.~"

What the hell…? He sobered up from his laughing fit and looked down at me. I wish I could tell where he was looking, but I couldn't because his bangs blocked his eyes from my view. "Tell me deary what happened before you got here.~" I thought about it for a little bit and spilled to him everything that had happened before I showed up here. While I was talking the Undertaker lead us to the front of his parlor, away from all the dead bodies where I had been stored away in a coffin when I woke up.

"Ah~ So you are from the future. I was wondering why you wore such indecent clothing.~" He affirms. My eyebrows shot straight up and my jaw dropped. I'm pretty sure it rolled off to be with the other skulls that littered his parlor. "F-future?" I choked out. He nodded and that grin rolled back onto his face.

* * *

100% all I can picture is the Undertakers grin rolling onto his face.

* * *

"What year is it?" I exclaimed, shooting off the coffin that I had been sitting on.

"1889." An inhuman noise left my lips. There was no way in hell that I had been transported back in time. "You have to be shitting me." I state sitting back down on the coffin. He gave me a dirty look. "Poppet you like to swear a lot don't you?~ That is not befitting of a women this era.~ Alas I am not joking with you deary, you are indeed in fact in the year 1889.~" I placed a hand on my head and stared at the ground. So many questions were running through my head that I could barely keep up with them.

"Oh God…" I breathed. Even though I couldn't see the Undertakers eyes on me, I sure could feel them burning into me. "I need a moment." I continued, gathering my bearings. A loud creak sounded as he stood up and moved around the parlor. "Poppet, you can stay here for as long as you need.~" I nodded my head to him in thanks, still in shock. Everything started to make a little bit of sense. Why this parlor looked so Victorian; why the tools looked so medieval. A loud knock sounded on the door near me, pulling me out of my thoughts. The door pushed open and a boy stepped forward into the parlor. "Undertaker?" In that moment I realized that Undertaker had disappeared. Sneaky son of a b-

"Who the bloody hell are you?" My gaze turned back towards the boy. He stood about 5 ft. His hair was strangely a grayish-blue and he wore an eyepatch. The hell? Was this kid trying to impersonate a pirate? His clothes were confirming my thoughts even more, he was wearing an victorian outfit. My eyes dragged themselves away from the boy and towards the shadow standing behind him. Wine colored eyes seemed to stare right back at me and into my soul. This man radiated evil. If I could I would run 50 feet the other direction. His black hair fell into his perfectly designed face. I'm not kidding when I mean perfectly designed face. His attire was that of a butler. Ah so this man was the boys butler? How interesting. If I could estimate a height he would be about 6 ft 1 easily towering over my 5 ft 5 frame.

"Well are you going to bloody answer me?" My gaze shifted back to the boy who looked beyond irritated. "Uhhhhhh" before I could answer a loud creak sounded throughout the room and an eerie laugh resonated with it. A loud squeal left my lips as I launched back in fright over the coffin that I was sitting on. A groan left my lips as I collided with shelves behind me. I sat on the floor behind the coffin for a good solid minute as I rubbed my body from where I collided the shelves.

A loud obnoxious laugh suddenly filled the room at my expense. My face heated up instantly at my clumsy scared state. Over the laughter I could hear to the boy calling to his butler. "Sebastian." A white gloved hand shoved its self in front of my face. My gaze followed the length of the arm to wine colored eyes. It was the man that had been standing behind the boy. "Miss." He offered. His voice was gorgeous. How in the hell could a man have such a gorgeous voice. It was ten times better since it had a posh British accent to go with it. Though beside his voice, I could tell something evil lurked behind his fake smile. I hesitantly grabbed his hand. Just like the Undertaker I launched forward when he helped me up, though this time over the coffin. Before I could hit the ground something caught me. I knew instantly it was the man. "Uhh. Thank you." I said as he steadied me. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking back over to stand behind the boy.

"Hehe~ Earl it seems Miss London payed for you with her actions.~" Undertaker breathed out between laughs. This man was crazy. Both the boy and the man turned their gaze to rest back on me. I held my hands up in surrender and let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't mean to." I stated, letting my arms drop. The boys one eye only seemed to narrow, before turning towards Undertaker. "You know why I'm here Undertaker."

"Ah~ Yes~"

* * *

I know this chapter it short and I am very sorry! I just felt like leaving a cliffhanger. Okay, I want to say that I have a very hard time portraying Undertaker. He kills me when I try to type him out. Also I'm so glad to introduce you to London! Her full name is London Amelia Jacobson. Honestly I was typing this and I was like OH CRUD I NEED A NAME! *Quickly google searching names* AH LONDON! Heh that's the worst pun every, all well.

London: Oh thanks.

Tala: Ha!

London: Oh go back to your story!

Tala: Nah, If she's not writing mine, I'm going to tag along into yours.

London: Not my fault she got writers block on your story.

Tala: Not my fault you're a like the 20th character she came up with. I'm her first character, her very original OC that started when she fell in love with Hetalia.

London:...

Tala: Not so much spitfire now, huh clumsy?

Me: Okay quit taunting her, you can be clumsy also Tala. After all you got stuck in a burning building.

Tala: Uhh...

Me: See now you lost your spitfire. Anyway, See you guys when I come out with the next chapter! Toodles! Leave a Review if you want to! Constructive Criticism is nice to have.

BYE!


	3. Stopping writing for now

Hello fellow readers!

I am sorry to announce that I will for the time being no longer be writing or editing this FanFiction. I know it has been a very long while since I last updated, but in that long amount of time a lot has happened to me, that took away the joy of writing. I am sorry if you were waiting for an update.

Maybe one day I'll update, but as of right now I'm no longer updating.

Sorry


End file.
